Moving entities, such as humans, animals, or objects, may be tracked with video cameras (e.g., surveillance cameras). For example, many surveillance cameras are equipped with pan, tilt, zoom, and motion tracking capabilities and may be used to track moving entities in the vicinities of the cameras over some periods of time.